Cat and Fox a soul eater fanfic
by LunarCatua
Summary: This is my first fanfiction This is about two rouge girls who join the dwma.. They have...strange...ablities
1. Chapter 1

A Cat and Fox

Chapter 1

 _Catrina's eyes narrowed, cutting through the black of the night. She crouched in the shadows clutching her knife to her chest. Xina, her younger sister and current weapon, was watching intently through the side of the blade. "The security guard is gone," Xina whispered to her sibling. The girls were inside of the Death City bank crouched on a ledge above the vault. Catrina jumped down, landing with a small thud. She glanced around then let Xina switch to her human self. Xina pulled a Bobby pin out of her hair and turned the tip of her finger into a knife and looked at the vault. 'Stupid bankers' she thought realizing the vault had old fashioned key hole. She grinned and got to work twisting her finger and the bobby pin inside the keyhole. She heard it click and quietly opened it. Catrina nodded in her direction and squeezed inside the vault her eyes widened at the sight of the loot. She grabbed a small jar from her bag and filled it with bills. Once she had enough she dropped the jar into her bag and walked out. Xina shut the vault as quietly as possible. Together they snuck out of the bank and into the night._

Xina blinked open her eyes and let out a small groan. Her lower back was sore from the events of the night before. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The bank job had been successful. With over 2000 dollars now in their pockets Catrina could rest easy. Knowing now they had food on the table and clothes on their backs. Xina gave one last stretch and pulled herself out of bed. They were living in a small apartment. With only 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, and 1 kitchen/living room it was a tight squeeze, even though it was only she and her sister. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the small mirror. She had long white hair that ended in the middle of her back and bright icy blue eyes. She and her sister couldn't be more different. Catrina had long black hair and dark blue eyes, her skin was slightly darker than Xina's. Catrina was 17, Xina, 13. She pulled her bangs behind her ear and washed her face. Then, proceeding into the kitchen she cracked a couple eggs and made herself and her sister breakfast. Xina did everything she could to help Catrina. She knew a lot of weight was on her shoulders, but being so young it was hard to find work. "Catrina! Breakfast!" She called before staring down at her plate. Today was going to be a long day.

That afternoon Catrina worked. She was wiping down the tables. Catrina was a waiter working at Restaurant Death. Just as she finished washing the last smudge off a table the door opened. A boy looking about her age walked in. He had dark hair with 3 white stripes running across the left side of his head. He wore a black suit with a skull at the base of his most exquisite thing about him, however, was his eyes. They were golden like the sun. She immediately didn't trust him, he was... off... somehow. He walked towards Catrina and cleared his throat.

" Are you Catrina Moonview?" He asked.

" Who wants to know?" Catrina growled. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"My name is Kid, Death the Kid, my father is Lord Death founder of the DWMA." He looked rather proud of himself for that little speech.

"And you want what exactly?" Catrina remarked.

" I want to know exactly what you were doing last night."

'Crap they know the moneys been stolen' She thought.

" I was working, a late night shift."

"Where?"

"At a club."

"You are only 17 you're not old enough to work at a club."

" How do you know all this?"

"It's my job to know, you were suspected of robbing the Death city Bank last night."

"I have nothing to do with that stupid bank." Catrina lied

Kid turned his chin up "Then why were you spotted leaving the bank with your sister in the middle of the night? "

Her eyes widened slightly, 'he's on to me' she thought

"You have no way of proving it was me or my sister."

"Ah but don't we?" Kid pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Catrina recognized it. It was a piece of notebook paper with a list of groceries needed for that day, it had her signature on the bottom.

"This was found inside the vault." Kid folded the piece of paper and put it back into his pocket. "With this evidence plus the spotting of 2 females leaving the bank, the evidence points to you. You are coming with me." He took a step forward, she took a step back.

" We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice." He growled reaching his hands to his belt. 2 guns were sitting, hooked to his belt on either side.

She knew what she had to do.

In a flash her elbow rammed into his stomach knocking him off guard. He coughed and doubled over gasping for breath. Catrina's leg came down on him knocking him to the floor. She turned to run out the door when he grabbed her ankle and yanked Catrina fell with a thud then turned over on her side only to meet Kids fist at her face. Her head slammed into the floor. She kicked her leg out, meeting Kids nose with the side of of boot. He let go. She ran out and ducked into an alley. Catrina jumped from wall to wall in between two buildings. Reaching the top she ran across and leaped between rooftops. She glanced back. Kid was right on her heels riding a floating...skateboard? He pulled his guns from his belt and began shooting. Catrina ran full throttle she felt a bullet graze her shoulder. She gritted her teeth in pain and continued to run. She found a gap too large to jump from building to building so she jumped down.

Kid gasped and flew to ledge where she jumped. 'There's no sign of her' He stood up straighter and flew down. All that was down in that gap, was a wounded black cat.

Catrina looked up at Kid from her cat form. This incredible ability was given...no not given... forced upon her and her sister when they were young. Doctor Franken Stein, the man responsible for her pain. He experimented on them when they were young manipulating the weapon transformation power and giving her the ability to transform into a cat. Xina could turn into a fox. They had to leave their home because of him. They were called freaks, monsters, demons, and witches. She hated that man. If Catrina ever saw him again she would kill him. Her thoughts came to a stop when Kid glanced at her. She tensed ready to run again. 'If this guy can see sense souls as well as I think he can them I'm doomed'

'No this couldn't be her... could it?' Kid stared hard at the little black cat. 'Catrina's soul is here somewhere.' He began to walk past the little cat, feeling Catrina's soul fading from him. He walked back towards the cat. 'This is definitely Catrina' In a flash he swooped his hand down to grab her, but the cat was faster. She jumped up and clawed his hand before running out of the alley. Kid winced at his hand but wasted no time, jumping on beezlebub he flew quickly around the corner. He spotted her running/hobbling. Even at her current state of injury she was fast. He pulled out Liz and Patty and shot 3 times. 1 hit her other shoulder and 2 hit her thighs. The cat wailed and fell to her side blood pulsing from her wounds. Kid let Liz and Patty return to their normal form. They looked down at her, pity in their eyes. Kid would not allow such a sorrowful act occur. "Get her to the DWMA pronto." He said coldly. Liz glared at him in response. Patty picked up a now unconscious Catrina. For once she had nothing to say. The two began walking towards the school. Kid, meanwhile, flew to the address written on the piece of paper Lord Death had given him. He knocked on the door 8 times to be exact. A small girl opened the door. She had piercing icy blue eyes. "Your sister is at the DWMA. She is their because you and Catrina robbed a bank last night." She stared at him unfazed. "What do I need to do?" She asked

'Her voice is just as cold as her eyes are' "Come with me immediately or Catrina will suffer further."

"What did you do to her?" She asked bitterness in her voice.

"She tried to run and I stopped her. Unless you want the same treatment and further damage to your sister you will come now." The girl glared fury blazing in her eyes. Kid hated doing this to her but it had to be done.

"Fine I'm coming." She huffed

Catrina opened her eyes. She groaned in pain, her shoulders and thighs felt on fire. She looked around, she was inside a cell of some type. Her shoulders and legs were bandaged she was still in her cat form, even after all that. She sensed a soul drawing closer but at her current state she couldn't make out who it was. She tried to turn back to her human self only to realize she was far too weak to transform. The door burst open and Xina ran in, Kid at her heels. She pulled Catrina into a gentle hug. Catrina purred but stopped when she saw Kid. His eyes had slightly softened but his gaze was still hard. "Here they are father." A black ghost looking thing moved into the room. He had a white skull mask. "Hello hello hello what's up what's up what's up." He said waving. His hands were exceedingly large and he had a funny voice for such an eerie looking ghost. "I assume you are Lord Death?" Catrina questioned. "Indeed I am. I assume you know why you are here." Catrina nodded. "I had Kid bring you here to make a deal. Although his methods were... Inappropriate for the situation-"

" I had to." Kid interrupted " She attacked me and wouldn't cooperate"

"But is that anyway to treat a lady?" Lord death scolded. Kid only looked at his feet

"Like I was saying" he continued " We can make you a deal. You go to school at the academy and we offer protection and skills to make you and your sister stronger. Or jail time?"

Catrina looked at her sister. She didn't belong in a cell and as much as she hated to admit it this school would indeed be good for them. Xina glanced at her and have a small smile. "Okay" Catrina said at last "we'll join"

"Wonderful!" Lord Death exclaimed "however because of your actions you will be put on probation for awhile we have a room for you in the basement. You are not permitted to leave the school by any means."

"How long are we on probation?"

"Until you've proven yourself to me. For now you will be under Kids watch."

"What?" Xina and Catrina exclaimed

"Father you cannot be serious."

"Oh I am serious. Kid if anything happens you will be punished along with them." Lord Death said before leaving.

Kid gave a glare at the two. "I'm going to finish my classes if you need anything Naigus is in the next room." He shut the door behind them and walked down the hallway.

Hours later Kid returned to the room to find both Catrina and the young girl asleep. Liz followed into the room behind them. "I can take care of them" she said

"No need I am completely capable."

Liz shot him a glare "haven't you done enough for one day?"

Kid took a step back surprised. It was unlike Liz to disobey him. He said nothing just watched her gently pick up the cat and gently rub the younger girls back. She yawned and stretched. Liz helped her up and placing hand on her shoulder walked the little girl and Catrina out of the room. Kid sighed and shook his head. Following her they walked into the basement area Liz laid the cat on one bed while the little girl climbed in with her. She tiptoed out and closed the door quietly.

"Why are you so fond of them Liz?" He questioned "They are thieves"

"Like you would know how hard it was to survive out on the streets. You've always been led a perfect little life. Patty and I survived that for years until we met you. We only joined because we were sick of that life."

Kid put his head down and walked on

Catrina woke the next morning feeling a bit stronger. She changed back to human form and quietly shook Xina to wake her. She heard the door to their cell creak open and standing before them was Kid. "It's time for class." He said. "Here." Kid laid some fresh clothes on the table by the door." These are from Liz. I will be waiting in the hallway once you are doing getting cleaned up."

-Okay that's the end of Chapter 1 please remember this is my first fanfiction I have ever written. If you have any suggestions or if my grammar/spelling/punctuation was bad anywhere then please tell me. Thank you-


	2. Chapter 2

Cat and Fox

Chapter 2

Catrina walked the halls of the DWMA following Kid. Xina was at her side looking around with curious eyes. Catrina smiled, she knew this would be a good place for Xina to stay. Xina had already begun to relax a bit. Her thoughts came to a close when she entered her first class. Not bothering to glance at her professor, she found a seat near a blonde girl with two pigtails and dull green eyes. Catrina looked towards the board waiting for instructions. Xina had just sat her seat only to be yanked up again by a panicked Catrina.

Catrina had realized that Doctor Franken Stein was her instructor.

She couldn't believe it. Here the man who had caused her and Xina misery was standing before them teaching a class. Catrina yanked Xina to the door and out into the hallway.

"Catrina wait!" She heard Kid call, but she wasn't about to stop now. However, realizing that she had no idea where she was going she slowed her pace and eventually stopped near another classroom. Xina started to say something but quickly shut her mouth when she saw the panicked look in her sister's eyes. Not 5 minutes had they been sitting there when a flustered Kid walked around the corner mumbling something about 'stupid kids making his life miserable' when he saw Catrina's state and then leaned against the wall across from them and sighed.

"What stunt are you pulling now?" He said not looking at them. Catrina felt Xina stiffen beside her.

"Do you know who that man is?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Kid said surprised. " Of course I do that's Dr Stein, he's one of the most brilliant minds at this school."

"No he's not...he's a monster."

Now a surprised Kid walked over to Catrina.

"How so?"

Catrina's head whipped up from its position. She stood up straighter then pulled her sleeve up revealing stitch marks running up and down her arm. She pulled up her other sleeve,showing more of the same. She then moved her hair away from her neck showing even more sitch marks going down her neck and continuing further down.

"These are all over my body...Xina's as well. To him we were just experiments. He manipulated our weapon powers by crossing us with animals and forcing us to transform." She yelled tears welling in her eyes.

Kid said nothing, but stared at his shoes.

"Of course there are side effects." She contiued wiping her eyes. "Spasms, uncontrollable cramps and aches, and of course the fact that our normal blood is fighting against another type of blood thus causing our bones to shift and grow out of place... The money I stole got Xina and I medicine to delay the process. Not stop it, but delay it."

" However you were a successful experiment." A voice said from the other side of the wall. A man walked out from the shadows, he had stitches running up his face. A giant screw ran through his head, the very tip poking out on the other side. Catrina recognized him. He was the monster that shattered her life like glass.

A shadow spread across Catrina's eyes.

"Come one step closer and I swear I will kill you." She said with ice in her voice.

"I want to tell you that I will not lay a finger on you or your sister by any means."

"Oh because you didn't in the past?" She said sarcastically

"I was affected by the Kishins madness..." He said turning the screw, it made a small clicking sound. "I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing then, my head was full of nothing mostly, with me in that state you're lucky you came out alive." Stein immediately regretted that sentence. Catrina was suddenly rushing towards him her hand now a blade. She jumped up and sliced through Stein's cheek, surprised he hadn't even moved a finger to stop her.

"I deserved that." He said touching the wound.

Catrina's eyes blazed with fury. She raised her blade, preparing to strike again but was stopped by a separate blade. Catrina looked down and gasped. Xina had stopped the blade.

"Didn't you hear him Catrina? He said he didn't mean to do this." Her eyes stared up with compassion

"B-but Xina." Catrina stuttered. "What about all the pain he put us through, the pain he put you through?" She replied choking on emotion slightly

"I know you're mad but doing this won't change a thing." Xina murmered

Catrina's bangs fell over her eyes as she looked down. After a few seconds her blade transformed back into her hand. She shoved her hands into her pockets and walked off. Leaving the other three standing, watching her go.

"Catrina..." Kid started but Xina stopped him.

"Let her be. He put her through too much to describe with words." She responded giving Stein a glare. Steuin sighed and started turing the screw again.  
"Lets head back..." Kid said quietly  
The three walked back to the classroom, leaving Catrina walking through the shadow of her thoughts.

Hours later Kid walked through the halls looking for Catrina He had been walking in circles for the past 15 minutes. He finally sighed and gave up the search pausing at the door to the library. He walked inside and cursed under his breath. Of course Catrina was in the last place he looked. She was sitting on top of a shelf leaning her head against a wall and dropping books to the floor.

"Catrina..." He said rage building up

She looked over at him surprised to find him fuming

"LOOK at what you did!" He yelled

"...what...did I do?"

"How could you be so stupid? You're flinging books to the ground and making that shelf asymmetrical to the rest of the library!"

"What? That's what you're worried about... Symmetry? So after everything that just happened... You freak about symmetry?"

"OF COURSE I DO! SYMMETRY IS KEY TO EVERYTHING."

Catrina scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. 'What a brat.' She thought jumping off the shelf.

"If you're so obsessed with symmetry then go look in the mirror sometime." She said pointing to his stripes as she passed him.

Kid's eyes watered.

Suddenly a very excited Xina burst through the door, and ran to to Catrina wrapping hermsmall arms around her in a hug. Catrina gave a small chuckle and patted Xina's head.

"I wasn't going to ditch you Xina."

"I know but I was still worried ab-..." She trailed off looking at Kid. "What's wrong with him?"

"Hmm?" She said glancing at Kid, who now was bawling on the floor.

"I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage that doesn't deserve to live another day! Why is there only 1 set of stripes?..…." He cried, continuing to spurt out nonsense.

"Oh he's facing an asymmetrical world with asymmetrical things and asymmetrical life." Catrina answered. Xina gave her a confused look. Catrina sighed and shook her head before taking Xina's hand and walked out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat and Fox

Chapter 3

Months passed, things started looking up for the sisters. Xina started to go back to her normal,happy self instead of the sad, serious, and anxious girl she was. She now laughed, joked, and enjoyed herself. Catrina was happy for her sister, but she was still quiet and secluded mainly because of Stein. Xina was really young when the experiment occurred but it was a permanent picture in Catrina's mind. Every time she looked at him she remembered. While she still hadn't fully opened up,she did have friends. People like Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki made her feel comfortable and secure. Even Kid seemed to warm up to the black haired weapon. Although he would never admit to it, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Besides that, Catrina had finally settled in enough to unglue Xina from her side. Arrangements were made long ago for Xina to stay with Patty, Catrina had noticed Xina felt insecure in the cold basement. The main reason was because the two were such good friends. Lord Death had agreed to the move in.

"Earth to Catrina... Anyone in there?" Liz said knocking on Catrina's head.

Catrina winced and snapped out of her trance. "Oh sorry I was just in thought..."

"You didn't answer me." Maka remarked.

"What was the question?"

"I asked if you had been given any special missions...However I am now more concerned with what you were thinking about."

"Nothing important don't worry."

Maka watched her with a sceptical gaze. "Are you thinking about someone?"

"N-no nothing like that." Catrina reddened

"Then what was it?"

"Just things from the past."

Maka thought for a moment "... Like Kid?..."

"Maka! No!" Catrina said putting her hands to her face.

Maka laughed " I'm just teasing lighten up a little. You're worse than Crona."

Xina giggled, she was at Patty's house and they were playing truth or dare and it was a crazy version. She never knew Patty had a mischievous side to her but it showed during her dares. They soon lost interest in the crazy game and moved on to other topics. Before they knew it they were doing impressions of their friends. Patty did an impression of Black Star and Xina just about died from laughter.

Wiping a tear from her eye she stood up "Okay my turn, who should I do?"

The michevious glint returned to Patty's eyes. "Kid."

"Kid!? No way." Her voice dropped. "Besides he's home."

"So? Don't worry he doesn't come up here much anyway."

"I'm not doing Kid."

"But you have to!" Patty whined

"No."

"Please..." Patty gave her pouty face and Xina gave in.

"Fine."

Xina dropped to the floor and rolled around whining about symmetry, stripes, and asymmetrical issues.

Patty's laughter filled the house, her eyes brimmed with tears, Xina was on a role. She whined about symmetrical books, couches, and paintings. Patty tried to take in a breath but it was drowned out by her laughter. Just as Xina started to whine about his partners being asymmetrical, Patty stopped laughing a serious expression came over her face. Xina was afraid she had insulted the girl.

"Patty why did y-"

"Is something funny?" Kid asked standing in the doorway

"H-how long have you been standing their?" Xina asked.

"Long enough." Kid replied

They sat in silence for a moment before Patty exclaimed "KID THE COUCHES AREN'T EXACTLY SYMMETRICAL,ONE IS TOO FAR TO THE LEFT!"

Kid grasped his cheeks his eyes filled with fear. "NO IT CANT BE!"

"BUT IT IS!" Patty yelled

Kid whipped around running down the stairs screaming something about couches. It was silent for a moment then Kid screamed again.

"Patty! You're going to be the death of me!"

Patty and Xina were left in fits of hysterical laughter.

Catrina let out a slow breath and focused at the task at hand. Xina and Catrina were trying to resonate souls in their animal forms with professor Stein, the last person she wanted to be around. 'Doesn't matter how you got these powers, they're yours...so use em' she remembered Sid had said to her.

She intended to do just that.

Catrina and Xina locked eyes onto one another...

"Soul Resonance!" They two shouted

Catrina could feel Xina's soul combining with hers. She felt herself growing stronger.

"I-its working." Catrina yelled, overjoyed at their accomplishment. Suddenly she felt the power start to disappear. she heard a wail from Xina, the effort overwhelming her. Catrina now distracted by Xina's wail, accidently pulled her soul away from Xina and the two collapsed.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Stein clicked with his teeth. "Your souls aren't on the same wavelength.

" Then how are we able to wield each other?" Catrina asked, panting.

"See that's just it. In your human form you can easily resonate with one another because your souls are compatible. You've never needed to resonate with each other in animal form. So your souls aren't accepting each other" Stein lit a cigarette and stuck in his mouth.

"Is there a difference in resonating with each other in animal form?"

"Yes. Believe it or not the animals I used while experimenting had souls."

"You mean they were like Blair in a way."

"Exactly, so when you resonate souls in animal form its more like resonating four souls instead of two."

Catrina thought for a moment, she knew Stein was right but she was also angered once again by his actions. The animals that had been crossed with them had souls, 'They had their own souls, their own lives!' Catrina thought. She felt fury rising in her chest but pushed it away to focus on the task at hand. Xina had already stood up, the sun glistened off her pure white coat, the wind ruffled her fluffy fur, in her fox form she looked as if she could run a thousand miles and not break a sweat. Catrina couldn't be prouder of her strong sister. Xina was the strength of their animal team, Catrina was the speed.

"Ready?" Xina asked

"Ready." Catrina answered

"Soul Resonance!" They shouted

This time she felt the full power of Xina's soul. It was strong, determined, and brave. Catrina closed her eyes and felt the souls completely combine. It was something like a caterpillar cocoon breaking open to reveal a butterfly, like something completely new but it felt like it had always been within you. When the sensation was over she opened her eyes.

The two gasped in unison.

Xina now had yellow streaks running through her fur. Her mouth was sparking, little flicks of electricity popping off her teeth.

"Xina y-."

She heard Stein chuckle. "I've never seen a resonance so powerful that it changes the basic features and powers of a soul, but in this case it's not surprising since 4 souls are resonating."

"Catrina." Xina started "y-you have w-wings."

"You're kidding!" She said but soon found it to be true. When Catrina tried to shift her shoulder blade she yanked her right wing violently to the left and fell over.

"Oh death how am I going to manage these?" She muttered, pulling herself up and stumbling over to the nearby mirror. Stein had placed it to contact Lord Death about their progress. She took a look at herself. Her wings were massive, twice the size of her cat body, despite this they were incredibly light. The tips of her paws and tail were a dark blue. Her ears were slightly longer and seemed to have bits of feather poking from the tip. The backs of her paws also had feathers stuck out as well as her tip tail. She stared, she felt as if she was staring at a new creature. Xina walked up to join her.

"Do you want to pull out of resonance?" Catrina asked.

"W-wait" Xina stuttered staring at herself. "I just can't believe this."

"I know... It's crazy."

"Are you kidding? It's awesome." Xina shouted gleefully, jumping up and down.

Catrina just sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled her soul away from Xina's and watched the wings disappear. The blue faded to black, her ears returned to normal size and the feathers disappeared. Xina's yellow stripes faded and her teeth stopped sparking.

"Awww..." Xina whined

Stein chuckled "You'll get another chance at it."


	4. Chapter 4

Cat and Fox

Chapter 4

Xina kept in pace with Catrina, clutching her hand. They had been called into Lord Death's office for some unknown reason. Although worried for what was to come she was glad to get out of Sid's class. His punishments were a bit...violent... When someone broke his rules that is. Catrina suddenly came to an abrupt stop, almost making Xina trip in the process. She realized that they were standing in front of Lord Death who was having a quiet chat with Stein. He quickly ended the conversation when he saw the girls. "Ah hello Catrina, Xina!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello Lord Death, what have you called us in for?" Catrina asked giving Setin a wary look."

"Well you see, we were wondering if a partner change would be alright with you-."

"No I am not comfortable at all with Xina being separated from me." Catrina interrupted. Although Xina agreed with her sister, she was slightly annoyed by Catrina for cutting in and making Xina sound like a weak little kid.

"Are you sure about this?" Lord Death asked

"Positive." Catrina answered.

"Well if you're not going to change partners then make room on your schedule for a mission."

"What?"

"You are officially off probation and you may now leave the DWMA without permission from me, Kid, or any other Meister or teacher. Although I did bend the rules for you by letting you go to your friends house, and letting Xina live with Kid."

"Your the one who set it up." Catrina said defensively.

"I'm well aware."

Xina was tired of being quiet. "What's the mission?" She cut in.

"Ah yes in the woods to the far east there's a cave called The Waterfalls Shortcut. A Kishin is living inside, he's been taking refuge there for awhile and we need him gone. However be warned that many meisters and weapons have lost their lives trying to fight it so you are not going alone. Kid will accompany you on this mission."

'Why does everything we do have to be with Kid' Xina groaned to herself.

"Furthermore I expect you all to get along. I will speak with Kid about this after class ends. You are dismissed." Xina and Catrina gave a small nod then turned and left without another word.

Stein watched them go. "Why did you give them such a simple mission. The only group that died from this kishin was a newbie group and they only died because they didn't see it."

"I want to see how they'll all get along, If we can get Kid and Catrina to trust each other then they could make a powerful alliance." Lord Death said quietly.

"Ugh where is she, it's two minutes past 8:00... and they were supposed to be here at 8:00 sharp!" Kid said angrily.

"It's not their fault you're insane." Liz snapped.

Kid, Liz, and Patty were waiting on the steps of the DWMA for Xina and Catrina. They had decided that tonight was the best time to go after the kishin. Only a few more minutes had passed before the two sisters finally arrived.

"You're late" Kid huffed

"Your annoying." Catrina said without looking at him. She would have thrown the asymmetrical insult at him but she didn't want to waste time. Xina ran up and hugged Patty.

"Guys lets get going we don't want to keep the kishin waiting." Liz said a hand on her hip.

"Lead on." Catrina answered.

The 5 soon arrived at the mouth of the cave. They entered cautiously and quietly. The cave was pitch black and while Kid had provided a lantern they still had to use the walls to know where the turns were. After a few minutes they reached a large area with strangely glowing moss. Kid turned his lamp off and set it down. "I sense a soul nearby, Liz, Patty transform."

"Kay!" Patty said cheerfully. Liz only mumbled something to herself then transformed. The two became pistols in Kid's hands.

"Xina turn into a short sword." Catrina whispered. Xina said nothing just nodded in reply before transforming. Catrina backed up bumped into Kid's back, the two stayed like that, keeping an eye out for any movement. There were scratching noises heard above them. Catrina whipped her head up. Red eyes glinted above her head. Her blue orbs widened in fear.

"Kid move!" She yelled yanking his arm towards her. Right as they moved away a fairly large creature dropped down to where the two had stood just moments before.

"Thank you." He said curtly before shooting at the kishin. It was twice as large as herself and had 4 arms. 2 of them looked like they had been stitched on. Its other 2 arms had long bony fingers that were sharp at the end. Knives stuck out of its palms.

Catrina raised her sword and ran to it. She slid under one of its arms and sliced its stomach, then she slid out the other side and moved away from the kishin. It roared in pain before running towards her. Catrina threw her sword over the kishin then jumped after it. Xina transformed into her normal self and Catrina changed into a connected double sword. Xina caught it and twirled it around her hand before getting into an attack position. She grinned.

"Let's dance."

She twirled it around her hand before jabbing one end into its stomach then twirled around and sliced its chest with the other. She ducked out the way and Kid took over. He fired at its eyes and dodged its hands. The Kishin let out an annoyed roar and turned, posing as if to attack Xina it started to swipe at her but turned and smacked Kid into the wall, pinning him. Kid gasped and looked down. The kishin had stuck the knife in its palm into his stomach. He coughed and his guns slid out of his hands. Kid felt blood trickle from his mouth.

"Kid!" The Thompson sisters cried out. The kishin grinned evilly and raised its other arm preparing to give the final attack. Kid winced waiting for the blow. Suddenly it screamed out in pain, a white fox was ripping flesh at its head.

'Xina.' Kid thought.

Catrina appeared too. She jumped off of Xina's back in her cat form and clawed at the creature's face. It screamed again and tried to grab the little cat but she was too fast. She jumped off of it and sprinted under its legs causing it to fall over.

"NOW XINA!" She cried out.

Catrina returned into her normal form, Xina turned back into a short sword. Catrina caught her and raised her sword, stabbing into its skull. It screeched again before falling limp and bursting into a soul. Xina returned to her normal form and grabbed the soul while Catrina ran to Kid's side.

"You all right?" She asked. She crouched down placing one hand on his stomach while using her other hand to wipe the blood from his face.

Kid winced, not expecting this kind of treatment from Catrina.

"I'm fine. I'm a shinigami I can take this." He coughed out

"Your leg is broken and you are bleeding from your stomach Mr. Shinigami." Catrina joked before pulling off the hoodie she had been wearing and tearing some of the fabric off. She then tore off the blood soaked portion of Kids shirt and tossed it before wrapping the fabric around the wound. Kid bit his lip in agony. When she was finished he let out a sigh of relief.

"I will probably need assistance getting back." He mumbled

Patty and Liz returned to their normal forms groaning in pain.

"It used it's soul wavelength when it hit us." Patty groaned.

Catrina helped Kid to his feet, throwing an arm around him to help him balance.

"Can you two make it back alright?"

"Yeah it just hurts." Liz whined. Xina chuckled and wrapped an arm around a moaning Patty. The group started to limp back. Kid summarized the battle in his mind. The two must have turned into their animal forms while he was pinned. When it tried to take the final blow they distracted it. 'I must have broken my leg when it slammed me into the wall.' Kid thought, to be honest he hadn't felt any pain from his leg. He glanced at Catrina who seemed to have no trouble carrying half his body weight.

"Thank you." He mumbled, he wasn't good with this whole 'I appreciate you for not letting me die.' Sort of thing.

"For what?"

"For not letting me die."

"No I was just going to let him slice your head off and not do a single dang thing." Catrina said sarcastically.

Kid sighed as he limped along. "Now I'm asymmetrical." He said tearing up.

"For Death's sake!" Liz yelled behind them. Xina chuckled. They made it back to Death City and continued to Gallows Manor. Liz unlocked the door and let them in. "Where's the bathroom?" Catrina asked.

"I'll show you." Xina answered leading them to the large room. Catrina laid Kid against the wall by the sink and pulled off the blood soaked fabric she had wrapped around him earlier.

"Liz get me some bandages and antiseptic!" Catrina called

"Catrina there is no need for this I'll heal soon enough." Kid groaned.

"Kid when that kishin hit you with his soul wavelength he prevented you from healing yourself with your powers."

"I'm aware but I can do this by myself." Kid whined.

"Shut up and let me help you." Catrina scolded as Liz handed her the items.

Kids face flushed but he said nothing more. Catrina poured the antiseptic on his wound and let it sit there for a minute while Kid writhed in pain. Catrina set a hand on his shoulder, calming him. She then wrapped the bandages around his wound and stood up to examine her work.

"There your done now, your welcome." Catrina turned to the sink and washed the blood off her hands.

"Stein can fix your leg tomorrow."

"How did you know to do this."

"It doesn't take a lot of brainpower to figure it out." Catrina remarked helping Kid to his feet and, with the guidance of Xina, led him to his room and sat him on the bed.

"I'm done babying you for today. Goodnight Kid." Catrina said curtly before running out the door.

Kid started to call out after her but stopped. He touched the bandages and sighed. Those girls were a hassle, Catrina especially. He appreciated what she did though, she spent all that time fussing over him...

He wondered why...

~Thats it for chapter 4 thanks for reading ^^~


End file.
